Beta Weapons
Beta Weapons are a series of minor Easter Eggs in the Grand Theft Auto series. Description Beta Weapons refer to any weapon originally intended to be in a game that exist in some form within the game's files but are not included as usable weapons in the final release. The Grand Theft Auto series is littered with subtle implementations of these discarded weapons in both cut-scenes and live play. San Andreas Camo M16A1 During the mission Stowaway, FBI agents crewing the Andromada aircraft can be seen wielding an M16A1 'assault rifle that exhibits a unique camouflaged texture. The weapon is not available to the player and the FBI agents will drop a regular M4 upon death. This M16 shares the texture with the one from Rockstar's, ''Manhunt. Colt Python The Colt Python appears as an unusable model in Ammunations across the state. The revolver is a useable weapon in San Andreas’ predecessor, Vice City and was just a simple texture import. Glock 17 The colloquially named Colt pistol of San Andreas is based on the Colt M1911A1, however, there are many discrepancies between the statistics of the real life Colt and the in-game one. The Colt is referred to as a 9-millimeter and has a 17 round magazine, but in real life, the Colt fires .45 caliber rounds and usually holds 7 rounds per magazine. This is because the Colt was originally going to be a '''Glock 17 pistol, but was changed. While not usable by the player, the Glock can still be seen in cut-scenes, most notably wielded by Jimmy Hernandez and Eddie Pulaski in the opening scene of the game and later by Mike Toreno. IMI UZI The Israeli Military Industries UZI was once intended to be the signature weapon of the Grove Street Families, lasting until the game's beta version, but was replaced with the MAC-10 and reassigned to the Ballas gang with the TEC-9 taking its place in the Grove Street arsenal. The Uzi model can still be found in the game, as a statue of Big Smoke is holding the weapon, along with a shotgun, on the top floor of Big Smoke's Crack Palace. It too was originally present as a usable weapon in Vice City. MP5-K The MP5-K appears in the game's files using the same camouflaged texture present on the M16A1 during the mission Stowaway, during which, a box labeled "MP5-Ks" can be found. The models themselves are ripped directly from Vice City. PSG-1 The PSG-1 sniper rifle is present in the game's files and also shares the same camouflaged texture present on the M16A1 during the mission Stowaway. Skateboard The skateboard was going to be used in game as a source of transportation and a melee weapon. It is likely that the ability to access it was cut late in development, since NPCs are seen riding it. Square-Headed Shovel During the mission High Noon, a unique shovel can be seen used by the CRASH officers. Unlike the usable, in-game shovel, this one exhibits a square head. It once again borrows its texture from Vice City. GTA IV Franchi SPAS-12 The Franchi SPAS-12 was intended to be a useable weapon within the game and remnants of it can still be found within the games files, but it was later replaced with the Combat Shotgun. The SPAS-12 is featured in two artworks, one of which shows 2 LSPD officers wielding the weapon, and another with protagonist Niko Bellic holding the weapon. There were originally intended to be two variants of the gun, one with the stock folded out, used by police, and another with the stock folded up, for use by criminals. It is unknown why the SPAS-12 was removed so late into the game's development. Glock 23 While the Glock that is usable in the game is based on a Glock 22, the third generation Glock 23 can be seen in the holsters of police officers, however they will use the standard Glock 22 in combat. H&K MP5A3 The Heckler and Koch MP5A3 is the old version of the game's SMG. It was shown in an early screenshot before the game's release, displaying Niko crouching behind some crates with the weapon readied. Players have noted the unusual half-size 15 round magazine of the old MP5A3, but this could be due to the angle of the screenshot. IMI UZI The IMI Uzi made its debut in GTA IV in The Ballad of Gay Tony, but was first planned to be included in the first expansion, The Lost and Damned. It shows up in various artworks for the game, usually being held by in game character Angus and, unlike TBoGT’s Uzi, this one is not solid gold. Sawed-off Remington 870 A sawed-off Remington 870 was going to appear in a prominent role in the game, but it's only presence in the released version is a loading screen artwork and easy-to-miss appearances in a few cut-scenes wherein the gun is not fired. It is believed the 870 model was re-purposed for GTA V. Some parts of the model were later used for the double-barrel shotgun in The Lost and Damned expansion. SW MP-10 The SW MP-10 was an early contender for the Assualt Carbine's spot and can still be found in the game's files. The old model also featured in one of the trailers. It has an identical model to the finished version, but has a blurry and unfinished texture. Zastava M70AB2 Due to Niko's Serbian origin and the heavily Slavic influenced theme of the game, the AK-47 based Assault Rifle was originally going to be a replica of a Serbian manufactured Zastava M70AB2. The weapon was similar to the Assualt Rifle’s final model, but had different iron-sights and a folding stock. It can still be seen in the "That Special Someone" trailer for the game. It is also featured in an artwork for in-game character Little Jacob. TLAD Angus.png Niko-Zastava.jpg Jacob-Zastava.jpg GTA V Laser Attachment In the trailer, Trevor can be seen holding an assault rifle with what players originally thought to be a laser attachment, however, if inspected closely, the Laser appears quite low under the weapon and is also visible through the clearing between Trevor's Shoulder and the rifle's grip, indicating the laser actually originated from a Sniper aboard the Police helicopter. L85A2 An artwork for the High Life Update suggests that the Bullpup Rifle was originally modeled after the British L85A2 assault rifle but, in the final version, it is clearly based on the Chinese QBZ-95. SR-25/Mk 12 Replica A sniper rifle resembling an SR-25/Mk 12 can be seen wielded by both Michael and Trevor during some artworks and, in the newer update files, the cut SR-25/MK-12 Hybrid HUD and texture files can be found. It was to be named Assault Sniper in-game. Wrench A wrench was originally intended to be a melee weapon in the game, but was cut. It can still be seen and used as a torture device in the mission By the Book. L85A2 High Life Update Beta.png Trevor's Wrench.png Category:Cleanup Category:Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapon Myths Category:Easter Eggs in GTA IV Category:Beta Myths